Blood of the Innocents
by Simon'sHouse
Summary: The last portal master leaves and the portal is sealed. With no more evil to fight, the Skyanders must now face their inner darkness and their hidden pasts. Teen for safety, but may stray either way later.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Skylanders, Skylanders Giants, or any Skylander Plot. All I own are the "real names" of the Skylanders and the OC's.**

It was a surreal time, the last of the Portal Masters leaving Skylands forever. With his leaving, the powerful fighters noticed that they no longer had a purpose. Kaos had been destroyed in a fiery train wreck of karma and machine parts, Hektor had been dissolved by radiance, and Malefor had been banished to the depths of the Endless Chasm.

There was no evil.

Drobot was the first to suggest that they disband the Skylanders. Dark Spyro quickly agreed. The two managed to obtain more support as time went on. There was nothing left for them at the Ruins. Why should they waste their life wishing that there was still a foe to fight?

The sorrowful warriors said their last good-byes and went their separate ways.

Stealth Elf and Flameslinger returned to the forests to help the Drow set up a system of democracy, while Fright Rider and Hex returned to the underworld.

Dark Spyro and Pop Fizz decided they wanted to go to that odd carnival they visited many years ago.

Zap brought most of the water Skylanders with him to help rebuild his devastated kingdom.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom decided to from a small clan with Jet-Vac, Double Trouble, and Whirlwind.

Chill returned to her kingdom with Hot Dog.

Little did they know they would be pulled together again by the same bonds that brought them together in the first place. Camo was the first to notice the devastating changes in the way they saw each other. Each of the Skylanders had their own pasts to live up to… or to live down.

What happens to those separated by a new, unusual thing? They always thought they would be together, a family.

Thanks for reading my horrible prologue. I promise it gets better next chapter. :D


	2. Drobot's Laboratory

**I do not own Skylanders, Skylanders Giants, or any Skylander Plot. All I own are the "real names" of the Skylanders and the OC's.**

The feeling of being back in my old laboratory was quite rejuvenating. It was a massive change of pace from the missions and hijinks of the Skylanders. I looked over my cybernetics to see my niece, who was born sometime when I was away infiltrating Kaos's security systems. She looked just like her mother.

"Onkel Robot," she said in her innocent voice.

"I told you, Lilly, my name is Rupert," I growled. I blinked one I noticed what I said. "Err, sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay, Onkel Robot… What is that?" she said, rebounding from my comment.

"Don't touch that Lilly. I don't think Spyro would like waking up with his house on fire," I said absently.

"It makes Vetter Spyro's house go ka-boom?"

"I guess so," I muttered as I flipped a switch, bettering the lighting in the otherwise dimly-lit cavern. I looked over my dust-coated equipment. I blew a puff of air to displace the thick coat on my old tesla coil. Lilly sneezed. "Gesundheit."

"Why don't you like Vetter Spyro?" She asked with sickeningly sweet innocence. I desperately wanted to tell her my well-thought-out rant about the glory-stealing idiot, but it would flutter over her head like a moth.

"He's… not as nice as people think he is." Lilly nodded, not really comprehending what I meant. She continued to look at my tuning apparatus. I remembered the purple dragon's scathing words drilling into my soul. I wondered if he knew how much I enjoyed his agony in the end.

I should be nicer to my older brother, but he brought it upon himself.

If you haven't figured it out, this will be a bit of alternate character interpretation.

Lilly calls her uncle Spyro cousin because he appears much younger than Drobot (err… Rupert).

I am an infrequent writer. This will be made worse with school. Just warning you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilly: Simon'sHouse does not own Skylanders Giants, Skylanders, or Spyro. She only owns the OC's and the names she has mentally assigned to her Skylanders.**

**Me: Good Lilly!**

**Lilly: Do I get a cookie now?**

**Me: I don't have any…**

Weird things always happen to me. This one time I was at the carnival with a few friends of mine. The next thing I knew, I was floating away on a boat about to be executed by the Pirate King. Needless to say, I was not amused. I tried to get away without killing anyone, but it couldn't be avoided. The original Skylanders team quickly recognized both great power and great darkness within me. They convinced me to join after threatening to do… something. I could never remember that part. All I could figure was that in that moment, a giant floating head spoke to me.

"And that's how I joined the Skylanders."

"Cool!"

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

It was a chorus of cheers that were meant for me. I smiled one of the falsest smiles I could ever smile. Those cheers don't belong to me; they belong to the real Spyro, not a shadow of the real-deal.

I wish I had gone back with him to Dragon's Peak instead of this Carnival. What was I thinking?

"What is your name, anyway?" a child said from the back of the crowd. The other children parted so I could look at him. In front of me was a small gremlin child with black fur and blue eyes.

"Well, what is your name, little one?" I asked

"Magnus Furbottom the Second," he said with a completely straight face. I attempted not to snigger.

"Well, Mr. Furbottom, My name is Aaron Pegler."

"Really?" the chorus of voices said.

"No, not at all." The children laughed simultaneously. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Tell us a story about you and Spyro helped destroy Kaos!" a little elf in a blue shirt said. Little did they know that I wasn't the one who helped him.

"Okay then… one day, in the farthest reaches of Skylands…."

I guess Dark Spyro is good with kids… XD.

This was written with no stuff intended. If I draw too much to a character other than Spyro let me know. It might be a problem with Drobot, who happens to be my favorite Skylander.

Oh, and thank you to Rachel (Did I spell and/or reference right?) for letting me know about the fact that the disbanding of the Skylanders is odd. I suppose this is an OCC or AU fic…


End file.
